


Let's Get Married

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2017 [23]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Parenthood, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: A year after getting engaged, Dan and Phil were finally ready to get married.Part 3 of 'We're a Family'.





	Let's Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23! Only 2 more fics to go. 
> 
> After a year I finally got around to writing a part 3 to this series.

Dan was a nervous wreck. It was his wedding day and even though he’d been waiting for this moment for more than a year, now it was here, he was nervous. 

He loved Phil and wanted to marry him, of that he was sure. Dan still thought about how lucky he was to have found someone like Phil. Not only did Phil love him for who he was, faults and all, but he also loved his daughter Lizzie and that’s all Dan could ever ask for. 

His head was filled with images of everything that could go wrong during their wedding and it was making him panic. What if he tripped on the way to the altar? What if the food at their reception was bad? What if none of their guests showed up? What if Phil changed his mind at the last second? 

Dan knew the chances of the last one happening were slim. Phil loved him, of that he was sure. He was the one to propose which left Dan with few doubts that his boyfriend really wanted to marry him. In his panic he just couldn’t hold back thoughts of showing up for his wedding only to be told Phil changed his mind. 

Just the thought of it sent him in another bout of furious pacing. Dan was shaken out of his alarmed thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming from outside. 

“Hey dad, are you ready for your big day?” 

Dan felt himself relax at hearing his daughter’s voice. It reminded him of the amazing family he somehow built for himself and got rid of some of his biggest worries. “Hey sweetie. Aren’t you supposed to be with papa right now?” 

As much as his daughter’s presence was helping to calm his nerves, he knew their wedding planner would kill him if the flower girl went missing because of him. Besides, Phil may need Lizzie’s calming presence as much as him and Dan didn’t want to take that away from him.

“Papa told me to come check on you because he was worried you might be feeling scared. I don’t want you feeling scared dad,” Lizzie said, lifting her arms to show Dan she wanted to be picked up. 

“You’re getting a little too old for this,” Dans aid but he still bent down to pick her up. His back might not thank him for his decision later but he felt much better with his little girl in his arms. “Your papa is smart.” 

Phil knew he was amid panic and sent Lizzie to keep him company. It showed how much they understood each other and Dan couldn’t be more grateful for him. “Is papa okay?” 

Dan hoped Phil was better off than him. If he was as nervous as him, Dan was ready to ditch their initial idea of not seeing each other before the wedding. Lizzie once again put his mind at ease. 

“He’s fine dad. Papa is rambling a lot and keeps checking himself in the mirror but I think it’s because he wants to make a good impression on you.” 

Dan didn’t have a doubt in his mind that Phil looked incredible. All his nerves evaporated and all he could think about was going to his wedding so he could finally get married to the man he loves. 

There was a knock on the door and Phil’s brother walked in. “Are you ready Dan?” 

Dan took a deep breath and nodded. It was time. He was going to walk down the aisle and get married. There was no going back. 

“I’m ready.” 

*

Phil still couldn’t believe the day he had been waiting for so long had come. Since the moment he asked Dan to marry him, he was imagining their wedding day in his head. 

Dan would look incredible because he was always beautiful to him and Lizzie would be the cutest person in the room, wearing her flower dress which she chose herself. For weeks, Phil had to settle for his imagination and now that his wedding day was here, he couldn’t believe it. 

In a few minutes, Dan will walk up to him as Phil waits at the end of the aisle, they’ll say their vows and Phil will finally be able to call him his husband. He couldn’t wait. 

The past few months were stressful. Phil lost count of how many things needed to be done to plan a successful wedding. Hiring a wedding planner helped them but the process was still tiring. 

They needed to make a list of all the guests they wanted to invite, try out different menus and taste foods for their reception and choose what flowers they wanted to use for decoration. Phil thought it was a lot of useless work when all that was important was them getting married but Dan wanted a nice wedding and Phil only wanted him to be happy. 

He went to all the rehearsals and meetings the wedding planner organised for them and he never complained but deep down all he cared about was getting to marry Dan. The flowers and food were something extra which didn’t really matter. 

He never said as much to Dan for fear of being called a sap but he wouldn’t be surprised if Dan knew. They have a habit of knowing what the other is thinking without even having to say anything. 

Phil was shaken out of his thoughts by his brother walking in the room. “I checked in on Dan and he’s ready. It’s time to go.” 

Phil stood up and tried to ignore the nerves which appeared at being told it was time. “What about Lizzie? Is she still with Dan?” 

Martyn shook his head. “No, Cornelia took her to her proper position. You need to do the same thing because Dan will walk out any second and you don’t want him to walk out to an empty altar do you?” 

His brother always knew what to say to get him moving. Phil followed him out of the room and to their positions at the end of the aisle. “Do I look okay?” he asked, fussing around with his bowtie. This was their long awaited for special day and he wanted to look good for Dan. 

Martyn was spared from replying by the start of the music playing which signaled that Dan was about to enter. 

Lizzie was the first one to walk in and Phil couldn’t hold back a wide smile at the sight of his daughter, dressed up as the flower girl. She was gently throwing flower petals around her and Phil made a mental note to congratulate her for a job well done later. All the practice she did at their apartment, throwing small pieces of paper all over the carpet, were not for nothing. 

Dan walking in took his breath away. He looked amazing and Phil suddenly understood what people meant when they said it was like falling in love all over again. 

Their eyes met, and they smiled at each other, knowing without having to say anything, how much this moment meant to them. “You look beautiful,” Phil said, when Dan was finally standing in front of him. 

“I could say the same about you.” They looked at each other for a moment, still in shock they were so close to getting married. “Are you ready? You won't get rid of me easily once we go through with this.” 

Phil smiled. “Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a lot longer, not going to lie. I fell asleep halfway through writing it and when I woke up I was really disoriented. If I kept trying to write I don't think it would have been any good so I thought it better to stop here and leave it open to write a part 4 eventually. Hope you still enjoyed it!


End file.
